The Wolverine
The Wolverine The Wolverine was directed by James Mangold and stars Hugh Jackman who reprised his role as Wolverine. The film takes place after the events of X-Men: The Last Stand. It was released on July 26, 2013. Plot Seven years after killing Jean Grey and leaving the X-Men, Logan retreats to the Canadian wilderness to live as a hermit. He is tormented by the memory of having to kill Jean, the woman that he loves; and also by the Nagasaki bombing in 1945, during which he saves the life of Ichirō Yashida. After getting into a fight with men at a bar, Yukio tracks his whereabouts and takes him to see the older man who Wolverine saved, Yashida. Wolverine meets Yashida who is wanting to return the favor and take his immortality away from him and give it to himself who is dying of cancer. Wolverine refuses and meets Shingen Yashida and Mariko Yashida who he saved the life of after an attempt of suicide. That night when Logan dreamed of Jean, Viper injected a robotic parasite into him body affecting his healing ability. The next morning, Logan attends the funeral of Yashida where he saves Mariko from Yakuza assassins with the help of Kenuichio Harada who is a skilled archer and former love interest of Mariko who still loves her. While in battle, Logan gets shot multiple times and finds he is not healing as quickly as before. Getting Mariko to safety, Logan follows Mariko onto a bullet train where he encounters Yakuza assassins and kills them before they go to hide in a local motel. Logan stands guard in the rain while Mariko sleeps and passes out from injuries after having a hallucination of Jean. Logan awakens to find Mariko getting the motel owner's grandson to stitch him up who is a veterinarian. Viper and Harada meet and after demonstrating her powers in him, he is told to find Logan and Mariko. Logan and Mariko then hide in Yashida's house down south and as they start to fall for each other, Logan reveals moments from his past such as the war and Jean. Yukio then has a vision of Logan dying with blood everywhere and his heart in his hand not beating. She goes to warn him but is too late as Mariko is captured by the Yakuza who is revealed to be hired by Mariko's fiance and the corrupt Chief of Justice Noburo Mori who reveals that Shingen had hired the kidnapping. Mariko is taken to her father Shingen at Yashida Corporation's headquarters and reveals that her grandfather Yashida, had left her the empire and prepares to kill her. Kenuichio comes to save her with the ninja Black Clan and Viper who poisons Shingen. They then take Mariko to a research center based where Yashida was born. Logan and Yukio arrive at Yashida Corporation where Wolverine finds the parasite on his heart, similar to the one of Yashida's. He then starts to extract it where Shingen enters with Yukio defending Logan. Logan almost dies in the process but has his healing ability back and revives killing Shingen. Yukio and Logan then follow Harada and Viper to the research center to find Mariko where Logan is attacked and captured by Harada and the ninja clan. Logan is then placed in a machine created by Viper where she reveals the plans of extracting his immortality and reveals her associate, the Silver Samurai who has an adamantium sword who can charge it up to increase the cutting power with is able to cut through Wolverine's claws. Mariko talks to Harada and escapes. She manages to direct the machine Logan is in into the Silver Samurai's sword strike, breaking it and freeing him. Harada sees the error of his ways and helps Wolverine and Yukio, but is killed by the Silver Samurai. Yukio arrives and kills Viper by hanging her while Logan fights the Silver Samurai who cuts his adamantium claws and extracts his immortality revealing it to be Yashida. Mariko then stabs him as Wolverine's bone claws start to grow back. Yashida takes a final stab from Wolverine and falls to his death. After passing out, Logan has one more hallucination of Jean and moves on from her death. Mariko becomes the CEO of Yashida Corporation and says goodbye to Wolverine, hoping to see him again. Wolverine gets on the plane with Yukio who reminds him that she is his bodyguard and they depart. In the post-credits scene. Wolverine is at an airport two years later where he sees Trask Industries advertised on T.V. for their advances in the field of robotics and is confronted by Magneto (whose powers are back), and reveals that a new enemy threatens to exterminate the mutant population. While Logan questions why he should trust him, Professor X comes in to reassure him. Logan questions how Xavier is alive, and Xavier reminds him that he is not the only one with gifts. Cast *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine *Tao Okamoto as Mariko Yashida *Rila Fukushima as Yukio *Svetlana Khodchenkova as Viper *Will Yun Lee as Kenuichio Harada *Hiroyuki Sanada as Shingen Yashida *Hal Yamanouchi as Ichirō Yashida/Silver Samurai **Ken Yamamura as young Ichirō Yashida *Brian Tee as Noburo Mori *Famke Janssen as Jean Grey *Patrick Stewart as Professor X *Ian McKellen as Magneto Production The Wolverine will be filmed in Japan and stage work will be filmed in Australia in Sydney. They haven't yet decided yet whether it will be shot in 3D or not. The federal government contributed $12.5 million towards securing the film for Sydney, a bid that beat off Victoria as a possible location. The film will start filming in August. Although some production work is scheduled for the US, another $10 million worth of post-production work will be done there, especially in visual effects. Both state and federal government incentives were provided to bring the film to Sydney. Gallery Promotional Images Wolverine teaser poster.jpg thewolverineposterintl.jpg Wolverine poster.jpg 281960_1280.jpg I2ciBT9.jpg Wolverine_Intl_1Sht_CampD_KAwT_smaller.jpg f_155817.jpg Wolverinever6.jpg 838059035.jpg The Wolverine posterUS.jpg yhdfjsfuyohi.jpg drz6.jpg The Wolverine poster.jpg Silvers.jpg Newolve.JPG Viper3.JPG zjKDDR2.jpg cvLLLFP.jpg Ok0d5cE.jpg sdvdfs1372153813_jean_grey_the_wolverine_poster_2-404x600.jpg inner01.jpg inner02.jpg inner03.jpg inner04.jpg inner05.jpg Stills DF-19403rv3.jpg DF-26775.jpg f_138283.jpg Bdleelvcqaaogpmjpglarge.jpg the-wolverine-2-hugh-jackman.jpg the-wolverine.jpg 185px-Silver samurai in Vine Teaser.jpg the-wolverine_a11e9f.jpg marikologanhq.jpeg (top) Logan and Mariko (bottom) Logan and Yukio.jpg 7936_652087718140427_694353474_n.jpg Having a moment.jpg Behind The Scenes All-concept-arts.jpg wolverineset.jpg wolverineset4.jpg wolverineset3.jpg wolverineset5.jpg wolverineset62.png Wolverine-015-REELZ-001.jpg Wolverine-019-REELZ-001.jpg Wolv Set.jpg thewolverine1.jpg thewolverine2.jpg thewolverine3.jpg thewolverine4.jpg thewolverine5.jpg thewolverine7.jpg thewolverine8.jpg thewolverine9.jpg thewolverine55.jpg thewolverine-filming.jpg thewolverinehugh.jpg hopetounactors.jpg hughjackman.jpg tokyofilming3.jpg thewolverine.jpg kaerudaze.jpg hughtokyofilming.png Yukio.jpg f_152579.jpg DF-17032.jpg 112px-Ssb.png photo-16.jpg Concept Art YFBNSfn.jpg XrjJobH.jpg ArU2RFw.jpg 6NG7Wfq.jpg 4xnNs7a.jpg Videos Trailers File:The Wolverine - Official Domestic Trailer (HD) Hugh Jackman File:The Wolverine International Trailer File:The Wolverine - Trailer 2 Featurette File:The Wolverine Featurette - 'A Ronin Story'|Featurette - The Ronin File:The Wolverine Featurette - Logan Profile|Featurette - Logan Profile File:The Wolverine Featurette - Harada Profile|Featurette - Harada Profile File:The Wolverine Featurette - Yukio Profile|Featurette - Yukio Profile File:The Wolverine Featurette - Viper Profile|Featurette - Viper Profile File:The Wolverine - San Diego Comic-Con 2013 Panel|Comic-Con Panel 2013 Behind the Scenes Expert Showcase Special Edition - The Wolverine The Wolverine - Exclusive "Behind the Scenes" Fighting Clip External Links *Official Site Category:Released Movies